


Stay

by Beansofftoast



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, High Smith college, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beansofftoast/pseuds/Beansofftoast
Summary: Basically how I would have written the newest scene, Where Cheryl tells Toni She's not going to highsmith
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Stay

Cheryl sat on the edge of the couch, her fingers intwining with each other nervously. Her heart was in her throat.  
'Toni.. I have something to tell you and its not going to be easy'  
Toni could practically feel the heartache that was about to pour out the Redheads mouth, She nodded slightly for Cheryl to continue, yet apprehensive of her doing so.  
'I'm not going to highsmith college'  
As her girlfriend spoke the words, Toni felt her heart sink. From that moment all her dreams and hopes for her and Cheryl's future at college together were shattered.  
'I'm confused.... Because it doesn't have Cheerleading?'  
Cheryl bit her lip when she heard Toni faulter as she spoke, holding back the wave of emotions that were hitting her.  
'that... And.... It just doesn't feel right anymore'  
Toni had shifted herself closer to Cheryl, desperately holding onto larger pale hands.  
'well if you don't go I'm not going'  
There was almost a slight hint of anger in her voice as she spoke... She knew Cheryl was far too stubborn to change her mind and god she hated that.  
Cheryl shook her head with authority  
'no, you must'  
She rubbed her thumbs over Toni's Knuckles, the small hands holding hers so very tight as she continued.  
'you will thrive there.. But I have to fix things.. Here'  
Toni shook her head with frustration  
'what are you talking about?? What things??'  
She was in complete denial of the fact Cheryl wouldn't be staying with her.  
'the Blossom name conjures a Horror show in this town and-'  
'Cheryl if this is about my Nana you need to get that out of your mind because she's already turning around and making progress'  
The smaller girls words were rushed, wobbly as she spoke.  
Cheryl choked back the sob that threatened to escape as she saw Toni's hands start to shake  
'she-she's even thinking of sending us care packages for us in the dorm th-that's progress right???'  
Cheryl looked down and felt a hot tear burn down her cheek, her lips trembling.  
'Toni... You know I love you with every part of my soul, but I don't want you to have to choose between your family and me... You deserve better than that.. And-and perhaps if I'm successful you don't have to'  
Toni sat back and watched in disbelief as Cheryl carried on, her warm brown eyes brimming with tears.  
The redhead took a shaky breath in and fiddled with Toni's fingers.  
'in the meanti-'  
Toni practically threw herself into the arms of the other girl, holding her tightly as she possibly could as if it was the last time, now freely sobbing.  
'don't you dare say it....'  
She held onto the collar of Cheryl's shirt and cried, shaking her head and pressing her face into the material.  
'I don't wanna h-hear it'  
Cheryl let out a cry as she stroked Toni's back, pulling the wailing girl completely onto her lap to try comfort her- she knew it would be hard... But never expected Toni to react this way.  
Her throat felt like it was wrapped with barbed wire as she tried to hold it together... But when Toni's cries became choked and hiccupy she simply couldn't - and she let out a sob, pressing her face into her smaller girlfriends hair.  
'I-I don't want you to g-go Cher.... I want to s-stay with you'  
Cheryl squeezed Toni softly and shook her head, her words breaking slightly as she began to speak  
'I'll always be here TT... When you're on breaks and the weekends and holidays I'll always be here... ok?'  
She gently held Toni's tear soaked face and lifted it, making sure Toni understood.  
'Don't you worry'  
Toni nodded slowly, sniffing and trying to wipe Cheryl's tears  
Cheryl made a sad smile and gently kissed Toni's forehead, the smaller girl starting to calm down as her girlfriend held her.  
'I love you Cher'  
Toni's voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper, but Cheryl heard it.. And the sorrow that came with it.  
'I love you too Toni.... And nothing will ever change that'


End file.
